An historic love
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: L'amour peut naître sur le champ de bataille. Martel est bien placée pour le savoir.


Disclamer: TOS ne m'appartient pas et les persos remercient Martel pour ça.

Résumé: L'amour peut naître sur le champ de bataille. Martel est bien placée pour le savoir.

**Note importante: Une personne anonyme m'a réclamé cet OS sur Yuan et Martel. J'espère que, où que tu sois, si tu me lis, cela te plaira. YuanxMartel est un couple adorable qu'on a tendance à oublier face au tragique KratosxAnna.**

_**An historic love**_

Etre la seule fille dans un groupe composé de trois garçons n'était pas toujours facile pour Martel mais elle s'estimait chanceuse.

Parmi ces hommes, il y avait son petit frère, toujours prêt à faire l'impossible pour elle.

Parmi ces hommes, il y avait Kratos, un homme généreux et sincère sur qui on pouvait compter. Martel pouvait se confier à lui sans qu'elle ne craigne qu'il ne révèle son secret. Kratos l'emporterait avec lui dans sa tombe.

Parmi ces hommes, il y avait Yuan, son fiancé, l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Un homme gentil sous ses airs bourru, un homme sensible même. Un homme qui pourrait aller lui décrocher la lune si elle le lui demandait. Un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à la protéger d'un monstre en faisant barrière de son corps, laissant à jamais une cicatrice dans son dos, qui était devenue presque invisible avec le temps. Un homme qui essayait de changer et de s'améliorer pour elle. Un homme plein de petites attentions. Elle avait froid ? Il lui passait sa cape sur les épaules. Elle s'était foulée la cheville et ne pouvait plus marcher ? Il la portait sur les trente kilomètres qu'il restait à parcourir pour atteindre le prochain village. Elle était malade ? Il la veillait sans se reposer une seule seconde. Petite, elle croyait qu'un prince charmant viendrait pour elle. Il était bel et bien venu, c'était Yuan Ka-Fai, ancien soldat de Sylvarant, né à Asgard.

La première fois que Martel l'avait vu, c'était l'impression qu'il lui avait donné, avec son armure, sa longue cape noir et ses cheveux azur noués en un catogan impeccable. Malgré le fait qu'elle était sa prisonnière, il l'avait traité de manière respectueuse et courtoise. Il s'était assuré qu'elle avait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour son hygiène et son bien-être. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit traitée comme une femme : avec respect et honneur, et non pas comme un sex-toy pour hommes en manque. Il ne faisait rien pour devenir son ami. Mais il la traitait avec décence. Martel n'eut jamais faim, elle n'eut jamais froid, elle n'eut jamais besoin de réclamer. Et si elle était malade, un médecin compétent allait à son chevet. Elle n'avait vu Yuan en colère qu'une seule fois : quand un de ses hommes avait quand même tenté sa chance pour se soulager. Martel avait hurlé, prise de panique face à cet homme. Yuan était arrivé et si les regards pouvaient tuer, l'homme aurait été assassiné sur le champ. Yuan l'avait pris par son col et traîné dehors face à tous. L'homme essayait de se répandre en excuses, effrayé par la colère froide de son supérieur.

- C'est à Mademoiselle que tu dois des excuses, pas à moi. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Que dirais-tu si j'allais me soulager sur ta mère ou sur ta sœur ?

Cela avait calmé le soldat d'un coup. Il présenta ses excuses à Martel et Yuan s'en était remis à elle pour sa punition. Elle avait demandé la clémence. Après tout, il avait déjà été réprimandé et elle n'avait rien.

- Estime toi heureux et reconnaissant.

Le soldat remercia Martel et fila. Il ne se fit plus remarquer de toute la guerre. Puis Yuan s'était tourné vers elle.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour le comportement indécent de ce soldat. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que cela n'arrive plus.

Cela avait encore une fois surpris la demi-elfe. Yuan revint sur une de ses décisions. Au final, Mithos resterait avec sa sœur. Il savait se défendre. Et par conséquent, il pourrait protéger Martel si jamais cela recommençait. Les retrouvailles avaient été fortes en émotion. Martel constata que Mithos aussi avait eu droit au même traitement qu'elle. Yuan prit une autre décision. Désormais, c'était lui qui allait apporter les repas aux Yggdrasill. Comme ça, au moins, il était sûr que toute tentation malsaine serait évitée. Si ses hommes voulaient se soulager, ils le feraient entre eux de manière consentie. Au fond d'elle, Martel se sentait coupable. Yuan était un général. Yuan avait des cartes à examiner, des stratégies à mettre en place, des inventaires à dresser, de la logistique à assurer, il devait être fatigué mais à chaque fois, à heure fixe, il venait leur apporter des repas complets et sains. Et à chaque fois, il s'assurait qu'ils allaient bien. Martel se doutait bien que si il le faisait, c'était parce que des otages valent plus si ils sont en bonne santé mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se plaisait à voir en Yuan un côté humain.

Un soir, les bruits d'une bataille parvint à ses oreilles. Yuan était venu les voir.

- Des troupes nous attaquent par le sud. Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, nous allons vite régler cela. Ne bougez pas d'ici, sous aucun prétexte. Si besoin est, des hommes de confiance viendront vous évacuer.

Martel avait regardé au plus profond des pupilles bleutées de Yuan. Elle y voyait de la sincérité. Elle donna sa parole qu'ils ne bougeraient pas. Yuan les laissa. Pendant un très long moment, Martel et Mithos avaient pour seule compagnie les bruits du combat, les cris, les canons. La jeune femme essayait d'imaginer Yuan en train de combattre. Elle vit un guerrier agile et souple, alliant rapidité et efficacité, robustesse et endurance, immaculé alors que les cadavres l'entouraient, baignant dans leur sang, le feu brûlant à certains endroits du champ de bataille.

- Martel, tu as froid ? Tu trembles ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en fusse rendue compte, Martel éprouvait de la peur. Elle avait peur pour la vie du soldat. Il fallait néanmoins qu'elle se reprenne. Pour Mithos.

- Ca va Mithos, ne t'en fais pas.

Martel essayait de se rassurer. Yuan était un guerrier aguerri. Il allait s'en sortir sans une égratignure. La bataille semblait durer des heures. Quand le silence se fit enfin entendre, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Le frère et la sœur entendirent des bruits de sabots, des gens parler. Martel avait compté dans sa tête le nombre d'hommes qui partaient combattre. Il n'avait pas diminué. Yuan avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'aucun de ses hommes ne périsse. Mais elle ne vit pas le général. Et parmi les soldats, il semblait y avoir un bruit de panique. Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme osa demander ce qu'il se passait. Heureusement pour elle, elle tomba sur un jeune soldat tout aussi courtois que Yuan.

- Nous avons gagné mais...

- Mais ?

- Le général Ka-Fai a été gravement touché pendant la bataille.

Martel sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle se détruire. Yuan était tombé sous le feu de son ennemi ?

- Le général vit toujours mais nos médecins n'arrivent pas à le soigner.

Ne sachant pas ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi, Martel demanda à ce qu'on la mène au général. Elle argumenta en insistant sur le fait qu'elle était guérisseuse et qu'elle pouvait toujours tenter quelque chose. Mithos ne comprit pas. Certes, Yuan n'avait pas été cruel avec eux mais c'était un ennemi de leur patrie. Alors pourquoi Martel voulait-elle l'aider ? Cependant, il ne dit rien. Les paroles et décisions de Martel étaient sacrées pour l'enfant de dix ans.

On mena Martel dans la tente qui servait d'infirmerie. Yuan gisait sur un lit de fortune. Il était entourée de bassines où l'eau était teintée de rouge par son sang. L'homme était très pâle et respirait à peine. La perte de sang le faisait trembler de froid. L'attaque avait du être violente. Son armure était en pièces. Une plaie béante était ouverte sur son torse et elle semblait profonde. La jeune femme demanda un bilan rapide de l'examen. Puis elle s'approcha pour ausculter Yuan. Il avait perdu connaissance depuis un moment selon les infirmiers. De son regard d'expert, Martel constata avec soulagement qu'aucun poison n'était présent dans l'organisme du métis. Elle prit son bâton de soin et concentra son mana. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lança le sort de soin le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait à l'époque : Guérison. Le saignement s'était alors arrêté et la plaie commençait à se refermer. Elle était désormais suffisamment réduite pour que l'on puisse la suturer puis la bander avec la méthode de la contention. Le sort avait épuisé la jeune demi-elfe mais elle tint bon, assistant les médecins pour les points de suture et le bandage, veillant à ce que Yuan ne souffre pas trop. Vers trois heures du matin, son état était enfin stable mais surtout, il était enfin hors de danger. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, des cris de joie résonnèrent dans tout le camp militaire.

- Le général semble être un homme très aimé. Dit Martel à l'un des médecins

- C'est parce qu'il nous traite avec humanité. Il est juste avec tous. Et il reconnaît quand il s'est trompé. Son premier acte ici a fait scandale parmi les plus hautes instances de Sylvarant. Un général qui mange parmi ses hommes et qui en plus, mange la même chose qu'eux ! On a confiance en lui, c'est un homme sur qui on peut compter. Sans être trop proches de nous, il réussit à faire en sorte que cette guerre ne nous paraisse pas trop infernale.

Martel observa le jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Yuan était un homme bien. Elle le veilla jusqu'à son réveil, aux alentours de treize heures. Il avait gémi de douleur.

- Général ?

Yuan ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Il reconnaissait la tente des infirmiers. Mais il n'y avait aucune femme parmi sa compagnie, même ici. Alors à qui appartenait cette voix féminine ? Son regard se porta sur sa gauche et rencontra le visage de Martel. L'information lui revint vite en mémoire. La demoiselle était guérisseuse. Restait à savoir pourquoi elle avait aidé les médecins... Il décida de laisser couler. Il était fatigué et la présence de la jeune femme était agréable.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

Sa voix était éraillée car sa gorge était très sèche. Martel lui tendit un verre d'eau et l'aida à boire.

- Merci.

Yuan la laissa faire son travail et ne broncha même pas quand elle vérifia que la suture tenait bien. Au fond de lui, Yuan aimait bien Martel. C'était, à ses yeux, une jeune femme vive et pétillante. Une vraie brise de printemps. Sa fraîcheur lui faisait du bien.

- Vos hommes son très heureux de savoir que vous allez bien.

Le jeune homme eut un rire léger.

- Mes hommes m'aiment trop.

- On ne peut pas trop aimer quelqu'un. Les sentiments ne peuvent pas être quantifiés.

Et intelligente, la petite en plus ! Belle et intelligente, avec du caractère. Yuan l'appréciait encore plus. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans un sommeil léger mais réparateur.

Quelques mois plus tard, Yuan recevait l'ordre de se débarrasser des Yggdrasill ou de moins bien les traiter. Las hautes instances de Sylvarant voyaient cela d'un très mauvais œil. Ils n'étaient que des prisonniers, pas besoin de s'encombrer de soucis de morale ou d'honneur. Pour la première fois, Yuan refusa.

- La guerre ne justifie pas tout. Si elle justifie les combats et transforme les meurtres en chose de moyenne importance, elle ne doit pas nous laisser devenir des monstres.

Yuan fut destitué et estampillé du pire titre imaginable à Sylvarant : celui de renégat, le bannissant à jamais de sa terre d'origine, ne pouvant jamais revoir son village natal. On voulut le remplacer. Le nouveau général trouva un camp vide. Tous les soldats avaient posé leurs démissions.

- Nous ne connaissons aucun général autre que le général Ka-Fai.

Le jeune métis ne s'était pas attendu à une telle vague de soutien. S'il parvint à cacher ses larmes, sa voix trahissait son émotion. Et il leur fit le plus beau cadeau possible en temps de guerre : il les libéra de leurs conditions. Ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux, profiter de leurs familles, jouer avec leurs enfants, faire l'amour à leurs épouses. Cette année-là, on nota un boom du prénom Yuan pour les nouveaux-nés. Après une petite fête d'adieu, Yuan se retrouva seul avec les Yggdrasill.

- Général Ka-Fai ? Tenta Martel

- Je ne suis plus général. Je suis Yuan le renégat.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je ne peux que me rendre à Tésséha'lla désormais. J'ai un mois pour partir d'ici. Bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas, vous êtes libres vous aussi.

- Venez donc avec nous.

Le jeune homme regarda Martel d'un air surpris.

- Mithos et moi allons regagner également Tésséha'lla. Autant rester ensemble.

- Une ex-prisonnière qui veut rester aux côtés de son geôlier ?

- Je n'étais pas vraiment prisonnière, je pouvais me promener dans le camp.

Yuan eut un rire léger. Martel était vraiment une femme phénoménale. Mithos rangeait ses affaires de son côté, pendant que Yuan et Martel s'équipaient correctement pour le voyage vers la frontière. Leur mains se touchèrent alors qu'ils voulurent prendre un objet. Leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la toute première fois, ils s'embrassèrent.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient souvent entendu dire que l'amour pouvait naître sur le champ de bataille. Ils en étaient désormais convaincus.

_**Fin**_

_J'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de cet OS !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
